Technic Heroes/Tropes
Alan Smithee: ** Ryota Yamada was "replaced" by Alan Smithee on Neo-Shifters vs. Bionicle and Bionicle: The Next Generation. * Anvilicious: ** Neo-Shifters vs. Bionicle, the crossover with RGN's Neo-Shifters, has the moral of "Not all corporations are bad, they can do good things sometimes, and anarchists are the real scum of the Earth." This is to the point in one of the promotional PSA's, we see Antanico Matsushita take a copy of Chumbawamba's cover of "Let It Be" (which was intended as a criticism of the British newspaper The Sun and the motives of the contributing performers which they regarded as 'hypocritical'), throw it to the floor, and burn it with a match. The Antanico PSA resulted in Insult Backfire when revealed in a interview that she found it hilarious. Did we mention that Sung Gim had a thing for making anarchists look like monsters? ** Bionicle X: The Journey's End has the moral of "fighting (at least to the death) is very wrong and bad". * BBC Quarry: ** A quarry near Cicmpillici + Stop-Motion + Several Matte Paintings = The Makuta's lair from Quest for the Masks. ** The and in + Chroma-Key + CGI = The Team Virake prison where Lana X was held in Lana X: The Ladybot. ** In the Bionicle films, our heroes tended to meet with the Turaga in a forest (and whenever they visited a forest, it was the forest the Turaga would meet with them in), which according to Burnji Yarran, was a couple of miles away from Sung Gim's backyard. * Big Lipped Alligator Moment: ** During a forest scene in Bionicle IX: The Legend Reborn, we see various wood dwellers in the background, including: a park ranger, hikers, nudists, mobsters, a Swamp Thing, a group of Pagans, a Werewolf, and a blink-and-you'll-miss-it appearance of . No-one ever brings up these people's presence. According to Pasi Peure, the entire scene was a forced gag that was kept because it was somewhat of a laugh for test audiences, and Jason's appearance was an in-joke because El TV Kadsre Films has the distribution rights to the Friday the 13th series in the United El Kadsreian Nations (back then the Vlokozu Union) and also an excuse for Kane Hodder to do something else other than play the businessman Andrew O'Davis. :: : Who the f*** is the Chief Park Ranger here, Willy Wonka? * Bleached Underpants: ** Sung Gim did burlesque under the name "Candy Chong" for a while before becoming one of the masterminds of the franchise. * Breaking the Fourth Wall: ** During the pre-movie Rinava music video in Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness, Kenelm Clarkson caps off his "Ignore the warnings!" line in the song ("Hold On") by placing the film's MPAA PG-13 rating on the screen, thus making a rare example of a film's MPAA rating being shown during the film. This scene was reshot for the Vlokouzian, British, and Indian releases with him placing either the film's Vlokouzian M rating, British PG certificate, or Indian Central Board of Film Certification certificate on the screen. The Indian cut's version of the scene was, for some reason, used in the Polish dub from the 2000's, with the lektor even saying "Central Board of Film Certification" to "translate" the Wall of Text. * California Doubling: ** Lana X: The Ladybot used Pansaura, , and Mahri for Sentan due to the situation there at the time. ** Bionicle: The Next Generation used for several scenes that couldn't be filmed in El Kadsre City. One scene had a clearly marked light locomotive move going over a bridge in the background whilst two clearly El Kadsreian characters are talking about El Kadsreian history. ** Hypersquad used several small ex-industrial cities in the state of to double for (most of the backgrounds and additional scenery were added digitally). Plus, when aided by CGI, acted as a stunt double for . * Cool Car: ** The II-X23 from the Bionicle and Hunterbots films. It's a jet-powered top fuel dragster capable of 100 mph speeds, which transforms into a 10-foot tall magic-powered robot able to assist our heroes in battle. *** The actual robot/dragster was built by Kenny Cameron and Patricia Jimenez, and two were built, one that transformed from dragster-to-robot, and one that was just a dragster which participated in several NHRA races at the Kayos Dragway and did displays to promote the films. Both were stored at Kenny's shop and sat derelict for years until they were restored in time for the making of Hunterbots: The Beginning. * Down L.A. Drain: ** Used in Bionicle: The Next Generation for a scene where the cast drive a family car down an abandoned stretch of highway. * Early Installment Weirdness: ** The U.S. prints of Bionicle VI: Island of Doom use the music heard here on the Toei logo instead of the usual crashing waves sounds. * Fatal Method Acting: Many stunt performers and actors in the films have had Near Misses, with some deaths: ** (in suit as Turaga Vakama) nearly died during the filming of Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness when he was bumped into by the craft services truck and fell all the way to the bottom of a BBC Quarry on the Abeta outskirts. Thankfully, he was wearing a thick layer of padding and mattresses were placed at said bottom of the quarry, so he survived with only some minor bruises. ** Boogaloo Shrimp had another accident on the set of Hero Factory II: Ordeal of Fire whilst doing stunt work when he tripped and rolled down a hill in the infamous Cicmpillici quarry. Like the other time, he wasn't hurt that much and survived. ** had a near miss with a pyrotechnics misfire whilst doing stunt work on Hero Factory VI: Invasion From Below. If her mother hadn't asked Liam Benson and the stunt director if the stunt could be remounted to a slightly safer position for her young body, she would have been burnt to death. ** Anti-racism activist Jorge Marco Silva, who moonlighted as a stunt performer, was shot dead by a hostile radical centrist activist in-between takes of a stunt during the filming of Lana X7: The Phalers. The film was dedicated to his memory. * Retroactive Recognition: ** Naoki Takenaka appears as Sachiko Kato in Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness, back when she was just a young girl. Anime fans know her nowadays for being Dorami in the El Kadsreian English dubs of the Doraemon animes. ** Brock Baker appeared in various Bionicle films in uncredited bit parts before voicing Tanma in Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle. Nowadays, he's known as USAball (and Reichtangle) from Countryballs: The Animated Series and Sneech in the El Kadsreian English dubs of the Doraemon animes. * Sdrawkcab Name ** In Bionicle VI: Island of Doom, ''Em brings Groups 5 to 8 to Mountainbunker where they entered the realm of Karzahni in the "Inhazrak" restaurant room. * '''The Power of Rock': ** Not technically in the case, but it seems Rinava's music can work magic in defeating villains. Category:Tropes Category:Technic Heroes